


The Adventures of the Troll, and the Human Girl.

by LilK_Angelixx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilK_Angelixx/pseuds/LilK_Angelixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~ I'm a new Homestuck fan and an amateur writer, so apologises in advance for my grammar mistakes and other things I get wrong. Please don't hate me.. :(</p>
<p>But I hope you enjoy~ :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Adventures of the Troll, and the Human Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm a new Homestuck fan and an amateur writer, so apologises in advance for my grammar mistakes and other things I get wrong. Please don't hate me.. :(
> 
> But I hope you enjoy~ :3

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Vriska laughed bitterly as she watched Sollux fall onto his knees while his friends - Karkat, Jade, Gamzee and Terezi - rushed to comfort him, "Vriska. What did you do to Aradia? Where is she? Tell me now!" Sollux yelled, tears welled up in his eyes and thoughts of Aradia raced in his mind. He watched as Vriska pressed a button on this remote control she was holding, making two large screens rise from the metal floor in the secret room of her hive. "Why don't you see for yourself dear Sollux.." Vriska smirked and turned her head to the left screen. Sollux's eyes diverted to the left screen, he was horrified - there he saw Aradia with a knife aimed at her heart.

"VRISKA. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? WHY IS ARADIA DOING THAT?!" Sollux bellowed while trying to shake Karkat and Gamzee off of him.

\--

_Aradia watched at Sollux scream at Vriska, it pained her to see him in that state, but there was nothing she could do. She was trapped. Hidden away in this dark room, with only the monitor screens around her to keep her company. "Sollux, don't listen to her, she's lying to you.. She's playing you.. Sollux.. Please.." The human girl whimpered, she was at the verge of breaking down._

\--

"Chose Sollux.. Feferi, the troll you've known for many sweeps? Or Aradia, the stupid History loving human girl you've know only for a short period of time?" Vriska smirked, "Just say their name, and I'll save them from killing themselves."

"You can't make me chose between those two. I care for them both. And besides, they're both my friends, you can't make me chose."

"Oh really?" Vriska laughed sarcastically, "Sollux, you're stupid didn't you know that? Friends? Please. Feferi is your friend, but Aradia, she's more than that right?"

"What're you talking about?.."

"Don't play dumb with me, Captor. I overheard that deep conversation with a little red-blooded troll and a purple-blooded troll.. What was it you said again?.. Hmm.. Oh! Yes. You said, 'I think I maybe falling for her.. Aradia Medigo.' You can't deny that can you?" Vriska spat.

"Vriska. I was messed up that day, okay."

Seconds later, Sollux screamed "FEF!!" in terror as he watched Feferi about to throw herself off the roof of her hive. Vriska crackled an evil smile, "Oh~ so you chose Feferi~ that's so nice of you to chose a troll you've known for long time over a worthless human girl."

"Vriska! Wait- that isn't my answer! MY ANSWER IS-"

"Tut tut tut.. Too late Captor. You chose Fef, so take backs. Haha! ... You can come out now darling Feferi." Vriska smirked and turned to the side. Out from behind the screen, a figure emerged from the darkness. That figure was ... Feferi Peixes.

"Hey Sollux.." Feferi smiled weakly.

"Feferi? What're you-?" Sollux looked mortified, he looked somewhat lifeless, _How?.. Fef was just at her hive.._ Sollux thought. "VRISKA. STOP FUCKING WITH CAPTOR HERE. JUST STOP." Karkat raged, he just couldn't take in what he has just witnessed. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS." Karkat pointed at Feferi and Vriska "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FEFERI. OF ALL PEOPLE." "Woah.. Calm down motherfucker.." Gamzee whispered. "NO GAMZEE. I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN MOTHERFUCKER." Karkat retorted.

"Feferi..Why?.." Sollux quietly asked.

Feferi smirked, "Well.." 


End file.
